Noob Saibot
Noob Saibot is a wraith from the Mortal Kombat universe, being a black-suited ninja brainwashed to serve Shao Kahn. History Original Timeline Noob was originally a half-cyromancer (extinct alien race of humanoids that could control ice) half-human Bi-Han along with his brother, Kuai Liang. The two were kidnapped by the Lin Kuei at a young age and were brainwashed to eternally serve them. The clan of assassins also forced the brothers to become fighting machines who mastered their cyrokinetic powers, thus allowing them to utilize their ice manipulation abilities in combat. While Kuai was codenamed Tundra, Bi-Han was under the alias Sub Zero as the Lin Kuei's best warrior. Sub Zero was latered framed by the sorcerer Quan Chi for the murder of the ninja Scorpion and his beloved clan. Quan Chi then resurrected Scorpion as a hellspawn and granted him the power to kill the unstoppable Sub Zero in exchange for his eternal servitude. Scorpion accepted and ripped Sub Zero's spine out in the first Mortal Kombat tournament. Tundra then adopted his fallen brother's codename and endlessly hunted Scorpion for revenge. However, unbeknownst to the new Sub Zero, Bi-Han was resurrected by Quan Chi as a wraith and was forced to serve him as a villain. Instead of retaining his blue ninja armor and ice-themed powers, Bi-Han was donned in a black suit, given control over shadows, and was codenamed Noob Saibot, mentally constructed to forever serve Shao Kahn. Eventually, Noob found the former Lin Kuei cyborg Smoke deactivated, and reactivated him before reprogramming him to serve him. The two formed an unbreakable alliance and became a duo of almost unstoppable ninjas. Alternate Timeline After Bi-Han was resurrected as a wraith known as Noob Saibot, he confronted his brother; Sub Zero (who, in this timeline, was transformed into a cyborg instead of Smoke). Noob stated that despite them sharing blood, they were not brothers just to spite him. The two then engaged in a final duel, but was cut short when a Soulnado swooped by and sucked Noob up, ripping him to spiritual shreds via its violent vortex. Personality and Traits Unlike his benevolent brother, Bi-Han was a down-right arrogant, cocky, and sometimes sociopathic warrior even before he was transformed into Noob. Weapons and Abilities As Sub Zero, Bi-Han could control ice just like his brother, allowing him to flash freeze his opponent via firing spawned ice-balls from his palms, teleport, slide about by freezing his soles, and spawn an ice sword known as the Kori Blade to assist him in battle. He also, as a Lin Kuei warrior, was an almost unstoppable fighter thanks to his intense years of martial arts training. Once resurrected as Noob, Bi-Han had a variety of umbrakinetic (control over the darkness) abilities that replaced his cyrokinetic ones. He could fire ghostly fire balls from his palms that poisoned his opponent's nervous system like a stroke, disabling them from doing certain things, could spawn portals/mini-black holes that both cleverly damaged his opponent via a chain reaction and allowed him to teleport, and had control over his own shadow. His own shadow, apparently named Saibot, served as a completely different fighter on his own. Noob also has a large arsenal including a scythe, a ninja sword, a seemingly endless army of shurikens, and a troll hammer. Category:Mortal Kombat Ninja Category:Antagonist Category:Shinobi Category:Video Game Ninjas Category:Supernatural Category:Shuriken Thrower Category:Swordsman Category:Teleporters